


Happy now?

by OnlyOneWoman



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Fluff, Gunnbones, Just Add Kittens, Kissing, M/M, Ridiculous, Self-Indulgent, because I need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/pseuds/OnlyOneWoman
Summary: Just a little comfort gunnbone ficlet with a kitten - in an alternate universe where BS season 4 has not happened and will never happen. Billy is still my cinnamon roll without beard, cuddling with Ben in Miranda's old house.





	

”I said no.”  
”But why?”  
”Because I don’t like it.”  
”But I do.”  
”And?”  
”You think you have the final say here or what?”  
”It’s a fucking _cat_ , Ben! What the fuck’s wrong with you?”  
  
This was unbelievably stupid. When the most quiet and lenient man in their lines finally spoke his mind, it was about a yellowred little furball with big eyes and a pathetic mewl. Billy just shook his head as he watched Ben on the bed with the animal in his arms.  
  
”What exactly are you going to do with it, huh?”  
  
Ben glared at the bigger man as he kept stroking the creature. The kitten was really small and fitted perfectly in Ben’s hands. It was purring and mewling and nuzzling against the man’s chest. The pirate smiled. It was the first smile Billy had seen from him and the irritation he felt for the man’s childish behavior decreased a little. He folded his arms.  
  
”We’re about to start a war, Ben, and you’re sitting here stroking a useless cat…”  
”She’s not useless!”  
  
The voice was almost petulant and Billy sighed. He didn’t have fucking time for this.  
  
”Look. It’s just a…”  
”You let me have her here, or I go somewhere else to sleep.”  
”What are you…”  
”I want her! And I’m fucking keeping her, even if I have to find another bed.”  
”Christ…”  
  
Billy rubbed his stubbled face. It was late and the thought of a wild kitten clawing his face at night was not tempting. The other man’s callous hands were formed to a bowl for the creature, who seemed quite comfortable there. Billy muttered.  
  
”Can’t believe we’re actually having this fucking conversation… It’s late and I want to sleep.”  
”We want to sleep too.”  
” _We?_ Are you talking about that creature as if she’s fucking talking to you?”  
”I stabbed a man who tried to make the ships cat leave my hammock.”  
”You what?”  
  
Billy stared at the man, who looked as if he might have been talking about the weather. Ben gritted his teeth.  
  
”I don’t fucking care about how stupid you think this is, Billy. I _want_ her.”  
  
Thing was, denying Ben anything was not an easy thing for Billy. The man had suffered a lot and his wishes were mostly things any man would want. Well, except for women, but he wanted men – or at least one man which was Billy – and then it was all about a reasonable amount of food and drink, weapons and some fucking roof over his head. And since Ben was nothing but pure sweetness to Billy’s hands, eyes and mouth, sharing his bed was something Billy took a great pleasure in. The tired first mate sighed.  
  
”I can’t win this one, right?”  
”Not if you don’t want to sleep alone. Do you?”  
”I don’t.”  
  
Ben’s smile was the sweetest Billy’d seen and he felt himself blush.  
  
”Fucks sake, keep the damn creature if it’s so fucking important… But she’s not sleeping in our bed.”  
”She is. Or I sleep alone with her.”  
”Are you serious? I’m loosing you to a fucking _cat_?!”  
”She reminds me of home.”  
  
The man who’d not set foot in Scotland for many years and never talked about his homeland with longing or sadness, pressed his lips together as the cat purred on his lap and Billy gave up. He took his boots, shirt and belt off, waited until Ben had removed the cat and then he went under the cover, waiting for his lover to join him.  
  
The reddish little animal was left on the bed as Ben undressed and it quickly climbed up on Billy’s chest. Ben put the lights out and glanced at him.  
  
”Be nice.”  
”I know, or else I get to sleep alone.”  
”That’s if you don’t let me have her. If you’re mean to her, I might get violent.”  
  
Billy rose his eyebrows. This could actually be one of the most stupid conversations he’d ever had. Ben tossed his clothes except for his trousers on the floor and went under the covers. He took the kitten from Billy with soft, careful hands and she purred loudly as she laid on the man’s chest. Billy turned to lay on his side, facing the blonde man. He stroke away a curl from Ben’s face and kissed his forehead.  
  
”Happy now?”  
”Depends.”  
”On what?”  
”You’re gonna kiss me properly or not?”  
  
Billy rolled his eyes but then he stroke Ben’s cheek and kissed him on the mouth. The man smiled in the darkness, eyes warm and calm.  
  
”Now I’m happy.”  
  
They twined their hands together and Ben curled up on Billy’s shoulder. The kitten had already fallen asleep.  
  
**THE END**


End file.
